Halloween Hype
by Temari411
Summary: Oneshot.Neji asks Tenten to go to the Halloween party with him.There is something that will happen at the party that no one else would have guessed.But a few words..rest summary inside. R&R! Edited.


_Hey ya'll. This is a oneshot, but if you guys want another chapter I MIGHT write another a little later. It all depends on how many people want another chapter. This is about Tenten and Neji on Halloween! Enjoy!_

**Full Summary:** Neji asks Tenten to go to the Halloween party with him. There is something that will happen at the party that no one else would have guessed. But a few words that are spoken just might change this thunder storming night into a nightmare. Written because it's Halloween, no duh. R&R!

**.:Halloween Hype:. **

Neji walked through the Konoha streets looking for someone he knew would be there. He spotted her and walked in her direction.

Tenten was sitting on a bench drinking a coke and feeding some bread to the birds. He smirked at watching her thoughtful action. She was always the one to help someone, or in this case something.

Neji sat next to her on the bench without disturbing the hungry birds. He sat there for a minute just watching her, then he tok a peice of the bread and fed it to the birds as well.

Tenten looked up at him smiling at him. One of the birds flew up and landed on his shoulder closest to Tenten. As Neji fed the bird a piece of bread Tenten took her hand up and stroked the bird's feathers.

It made a cooing sound as a thank you and flew off in to the sky. All of the other birds made the same sound and followed close after the first bird. Neji and Tenten just watched the birds fly away in silence for a minute before it was broken.

"What did you come for Neji?" asked Tenten. She knew full well that he didn't come here without a reason for doing so. Neji sighed and wondered if he was really that predictable. He quickly shrugged it off and looked at Tenten.

"I heard that Sakura is having a Halloween party tonight," Neji calmly stated.

"No duh, Neji. Sakura has a Halloween party every year," Tenten said in a playful voice.

"Yes, I know," Neji stated in a kind of defensive tone, "but this year I want to ask you something." Tenten gave him a questioning look then said, "What would that be Neji?"

Neji took a moment to make sure what he was about to say came out right.

"Tenten," Neji said, "will you come to the Halloween party with me?" Tenten couldn't believe her ears and inhaled a breath of air quickly.

She quickly rapped her arms around his neck and said, "Of course I will!" She was so over excited that she had to force herself to stay still. To her it was kind of like going on a date with Neji.

Neji smirked at her childish behavior and leaned toward her. He kissed her passionately on the lips and said, "I'll see you tonight _my_ Tenten." Tenten caught the 'my' and squealed as soon as he was gone.

She had loved Neji, her teammate and training partner, since the first few days of the academy. At first it was just a small crush, but over these past years it grew to more. She found herself there for Neji at every little problem he had, and she found herself wishing she could take away all his pain.

Tenten bounded off with a burst of chakra toward her house to get ready for tonight. It took her a long while, but she finally found an outfit to wear. It was a fairly long kimono, with a blue background, and a black dragon wrapping itself from bottom to top.

A few hours later the door bell rang. Tenten was about to lose it with those entirely annoying trick or treat people at her door. She was the only one in the neighborhood that didn't like to stay near the door and give out candy.

Tenten was just about to lose her patience until she opened the door and saw Neji. Her heart suddenly skipped a beat at the sight of him. Neji pulled her into a kiss and smirked at her.

Tenten was shocked, but followed him down her steps then down the street towards Sakura's house anyway. He held her close the whole way there and she was blushing like mad.

If severe blushes could kill she'd be dead. Soon she settled down a bit though. Neji ad his arm around her waist, and she laid her head on his hard chest. She was disappointed when they got off each other once at Sakura's house.

They were greeted by a very cheerful Sakura.

"Well if it isn't the happy couple! Come on in and have fun!" Sakura greeted. Tenten was about to yell at her for that statement but Sakura was gone in a flash after saying that.

Neji let Tenten in the door first while he held it.

"Thank you Neji," Tenten said as she entered the door. She smiled her bright smile mentally noting to get Sakura back for that comment. Although Tenten wished it were true so bad.

They noticed that all of their close friends were there. Tenten herd the slow song being played and instantly saw Sakura slow dancing with Sasuke, her head on his chest. 'No wonder she was in a hurry,' thought Tenten.

Neji noticed all the pairs that were dancing on the dance floor. There were people all around that he didn't know, but he knew the eight on the dance floor.

There was Sakura and Sasuke, who were married as of a few months ago with a child on the way, Ino and Shikamaru, the engaged couple, Temari and Kiba, also engaged, and Hinata and Naruto who have been married for about a year now expecting their first child soon.

Tenten was so jealous of her friends and their husbands, or so to be that. She wanted to be married, be happy, and have children too. She also wanted a very committed man like her friends had. Little did she know, Neji felt the same way.

They walked to the floor and started to slow dance. Tenten was in heaven with her head against Neji's chest. Nothing could go wrong today.

The two walked to the snack table after their nice and peaceful dance. She picked up a glass and filled it up. She was about to take a sip when a girl jumped on Neji's back and said, "Hey Neji! Thanks for inviting me to this party.

Tenten was struck by a wave of pain. She suddenly looked for a door and found one. When Neji looked back toward her he saw the door closing. The thunder rolled from outside and Neji knew he had to go after her.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back," Neji said to the girl and in a second he was out the door as well. 'Tenten is afraid of lightning when it hits near her. Why would she just run outside in the middle of a terrible storm?'

Then Neji noticed something. This weather wasn't here when they had walked to Sakura's house about two hours ago. This was a fast developing storm. Neji knew very well that a fast developing storm usually only got worst until the end.

'I can't believe what a fool I was,' Tenten thought while she was curled up under a tree, 'Neji could have never loved me. We're just partners and training buddies and that's all we'll ever be. I can't believe I didn't see that he had someone before now.'

"I'm such a fool," Tenten said under her breath. The lightning flashed near her and she held onto her legs tighter. "Now we all know that that's not true Tenten," Neji's voice came out of nowhere.

Tenten looked up at him, and then just looked away.

"What's wrong Tenten? Why did you suddenly run out into the storm like that?" asked Neji.

"You're so dense Neji if you haven't noticed. I LOVE YOU, YOU BASTARD! AND YOU GO AND GET A GIRLFRIEND!" Tenten screamed at him still refusing to look at him.

Neji was taken aback at her sudden forwardness. This was so unlike Tenten that it was creepy.

"Tenten," He said in a soft voice. "I won't believe you Neji Hyuuga." Tenten yelled.

Ouch. Now that hit one of Neji's few nerves. He immediately picked up Tenten and put her in his lap as he sat where she just was.

"Tenten listen," Neji said in a stern voice, "One that girl is not my girl friend. She's my other cousin Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister."

He looked at her trembling form and sighed. He kissed her lightly on the lips to lighten the mood and kept talking.

"I love you more than you could know, Tenten." He stood up with her in his arms bridal style and disappeared toward Tenten's house.

He laid Tenten down on the couch and left the room for a minute. When he came back he had one towel around his shoulders and another in his hand for Tenten. He handed her the towel and there was an eerie silence between the two.

"Thank you Neji," Tenten said to him, "Thank you for everything." "Yeah well I have one more surprise that I was planning on giving you today. Stand up please Tenten," Neji said. Tenten did as he said and Neji kissed her in a long and passionate kiss.

When they broke away Neji kneeled on one knee and took out a small box. He held the box up to her and said, "Tenten, will you marry me?" Tenten felt every part of her leap for joy.

"YES!!!!"

Tenten quickly threw herself into Neji's arms and cuddled against him. He picked her up bridal style and took her to her bed. They both laid down into the bed and cuddled up to each other. Tenten and Neji both thought at the same time, 'What a Halloween.'

_A story made for Halloween. Hope ya'll like my story! Review! I know it's not very good. No flamers please._

_-Temari411_


End file.
